maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ronan the Accuser/LordRemiem
This page takes inspiration from the original M:AA villain. Bio Formerly the Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire, Ronan is utterly ruthless in pursuing his twisted form of justice, and will stop at nothing to regain his title. Class:Tactician Ronan's attacks against Blasters grant him Tactical Maneuver. Infiltrators' attacks against Ronan allow them to counterattack, increase their damage by 30% and makes them Stealthy. Recruitment Ronan the Accuser can be recruited for free by completing Special Operations - The New Kree Empire, or for 200 CP. Ronan: That cowardly Supreme Intelligence surrended to the Builders, Agent! We Kree have faced the Skrull Empire, one of the most powerful Empires in the galaxy, and our leading mind was too frightened to face a bunch of exalted space engineers! I gave up fighting for the Kree Empire: I prefer fighting to defend this planet and fight alongside some true heroes, like Captain America and Thor. We fought together against the Builders, and I'd be proud to keep fighting with them. Stats *Health: 4/5 *Stamina: 2/5 *Attack: 4/5 *Defense: 3/5 *Accuracy: 3/5 *Evasion: 2/5 Passives *'The Accuser' **50% chance to take an additional action each round (cannot take more than one additional action this way) **Immune to Stun and Fear effects **Enemies gain Intimidated (Reduces Attack, Accuracy and Evasion) and Demoralized (Removes and prevents Morale Boost effects) at every round Abilities *Level 1: Verdict **Special: Multi-Function (Can be used to perform different actions) - Crackling Shock= *Type: Electric, Energy, Ranged *Target: One enemy *One enemy: Static Charge (Nearby electric attacks may spread to this target, dealing extra damage) *One enemy: Shield Breaker (Removes and prevents Shield effects) *One enemy: Obsolete Tech (Removes and prevents Tech buffs; Cannot use Tech abilities) }} *Level 2: Suppression **Special: Multi-Function (Can be used to perform different actions) - Cosmic Wave= *Type: Energy, Ranged *Target: All enemies *Cooldown: 2 Rounds *Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most status effects) *All enemies: Radiation Exposure x2 (Deals damage over time; Increases damage taken from Energy attacks; Can stack up to 4 times) *All enemies: Melt Amor (Attacks against this target ignore Defense) }} *Level 6: Cosmic Power **Special: Multi-Function (Can be used to perform different actions) - Tip the Scales= *Type: Buff *Target: Self **Cooldown: 2 Rounds (1 Round initial cooldown) *Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one) *Self: Rising Up (Chance to gain Strengthened, Fortified, Focused and Agile; 50% chance for each buff) *Self: Wind-Up (Next attack deals 25% more damage) - Stasis Field= *Type: Buff *Target: Self **Cooldown: 2 Rounds (2 Rounds initial cooldown) *Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one) *Self: Static Trap **Shield effect absorbs incoming damage **Attacking enemies have 50% chance to be trapped in Statis **Enemies with Stasis cannot be hit nor take any action **Stasis can be removed by Recharge }} *Level 9: Arbitration **Type: Energy, Ranged **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 4 Rounds (2 Rounds initial cooldown) **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) **Special: Exploit Opportunity (Deals extra damage against enemies with Opportunist debuffs) **Special: Paragon Exploiter (Deals extra damage against targets withWeakened, Exposed, Dizzy or Slowed) **Special: Finest Hour! (Deals extra damage if Ronan is affected by Strengthened, Fortified, Focused or Agile) **Self: Remove Debuffs (Removes negative status effects) Themed Weapons Ronan the Accuser has a themed weapon, Hammer of Judgement. Team-Up Bonuses *'Ambulance Chasers': Heroes who are lawyers (with a bit of imagination...) *'Debbie Downers': Heroes who are dour *'Double Accusers°': Ronan and Ultimate Ronan or Ronan 199999 *'Far Far Away': Heroes from space *'Haste': Heroes that take two turns every round *'Galactic Duo°': Ronan and Nebula *'Red in the Ledger': Heroes who started their careers as villains *'Safety First': Heroes who wear a helmet *'Titanomachy': Bonus for bringing two heroes with a grudge or vendetta against Thanos *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Heroic Battles Ronan_and_Kurse_vs._Ronan_and_Ultimate_Ronan *'Verdicting EISO': Grants Hatred is what drives me - Protects allies from single-target attacks; Increases Attack and Defense by 5% whenever attacked Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Marvel Category:200 CP Category:Tacticians Category:Special Operations Heroes